Le monde d'en haut
by Solane Helsalrogo
Summary: *Ils nous avaient oubliés, ce jour-là, dans ce bateaux, à la recherche du monde d'en haut, préférant ma jumelle a moi. Mais nous sommes de retour, et allons leur en faire baver. Oh oui nous allons leur prouver que le pouvoir d'en haut est bien plus puissant que leur magie.* fem/Harry. Le rating et titre changeront peut être (Edg 1)
1. prologue

Le monde d'en haut

Prologue :

Il faisait nuit dehors depuis longtemps déjà, et pourtant un établissement avait l'aire en effervescence, des hommes en blouse blanche couraient dans tous les sens certain faisaient même léviter des corps derrière eux, d'autre étaient penchés devant des cheminées etc.… Vous l'aurez comprit, nous sommes actuellement dans le célèbre hôpital St Mangouste.

Mais un seul endroit de ce prestigieux établissement nous intéresse, la maternité, ou plus précisément une porte devant laquelle se trouvait un homme à la forte carrure et aux cheveux lisse et noire qui faisait les cent pas et en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles et un petit garçon d'à peu près 4 ans, aux cheveux lisse et d'un rouge flamboyant et aux yeux noisette assit sur une chaise devant la porte les pied se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- dit oncle Siri, pourquoi on a enfermé maman et papa avec des messieurs et madame tout en blanc ?

Cette question venait d'être posée par le petit garçon

A cette instant l'homme, qui n'était autre que le célèbre auror Sirus black, s'arrêta et s'accroupie devant le jeune garçon et lui répondit calmement.

- Isaac, ton papa et ta maman sont derrière cette porte car ta maman est en train d'accoucher d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur.

-Et papa, il accouche aussi ?

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de répondre la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler James, livide pourtant un petit paquet dans ses bras.

-Papa

-James, s'exclamèrent t'ils ensemble, en allant vers lui.

-Papa, papa, alors j'ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? demanda le nouveau grand frère sans remarquer que son oncle avait pâli d'un coup après avoir regardé dans le couffin.

Avec un maigre sourire Cornedrue se baissa et montrât le couffin à son héritier. Quand Isaac se plancha pour mieux voire il eut la surprise de ne pas voir une mais deux petites têtes.

-Ce sont des filles, celle de droite s'appelle Holly et celle de gauche Hillary. Elles sont née toute les deux à minuit pile.

Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, la même tête au cheveux frisés et noir, les mêmes joues potelées et les même petits pieds. Mais ses deux petits bébés étaient différents, bien plus différents que n'importe quel autre bébé.

-Dit papa, pourquoi aux milieux elles n'ont qu'un seul et même bras ?

-C'est parce qu'elles sont siamoises Isaac.

* * *

Quelque mois plus tard dans un lieu inconnu

C'était une salle circulaire, au mur sombre et humide, une stèle était posée en son centre ou reposais dessus Holly et Hillary dormant profondément, un grand pentacle entourait la stèle et tout autour du cercle plusieurs sorcier étais présent dont James, Lily et le célèbre Dumbledor.

Ils étaient en train de chanter dans une langue inconnus et petit à petit le pentacle s'illumina puis se fui au tour des deux petite siamoises, elles furent entourent d'un dôme blanc qui ne disparut que quelque minute après la fin du champ.

Les deux parent curure ver le directeur de Poudlard qui était déjà près de leurs bébés. Puis fui stupéfaits une fois qu'ils eurent regardé leur bébé.

-Albus, hurla à moitié le père de famille, vous aviser promis que s'était sans conséquence grave !

-Je sais mon ami, mais le rituelle pressais bien que pour que la séparation soit total, aussi bien physiquement ou magiquement ils faillaient donné énormément de magie, et j'ai bien peur nous tous réunie n'est pas suffi.

-Vous…Vous voulez dire que ma petite fille restera comme sa pour toujours ? demanda d'une voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux la mère de famille.

-Désoler Lily, mais Holly n'aura plus jamais de bras gauche. Il n'en Fu pas plus pour que la jeune médicomage fonde en larme.

-Albus, quand vous avez dit magiquement, vous ne vouliez pas dire que l'une de mes filles serait devenue cracemole.

-James, soupiras le vieux mage, ce rituelle ne faisais pas que séparer tes fille elles les répartissaient aussi leur magie de façon égale, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que dans plusieurs année leur apparence ai aussi changé.

-Comme par exemple demanda le plus jeune de deux.

-L'une sera certainement plus frêle et fragile que l'autre, elles n'auront probablement plus la même couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux…

- bien merci, mais nous devons y allé, pour voir les dégâts qu'a bien pu causer Patmol en notre absence.

-Au faite James, j'aimerais vous parler en priver, c'est au sujet d'une prophétie qui a été faite il y a peu et qui pourrait vous consterné…

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi ?

C'est ma première fic alors SVP soyer indulgent et envoyer moi plein de reviews pour savoir si je peux continuer.


	2. Sondage

Le monde d'en haut

Sondage :

Désoler ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre,

Mais un sondage, car, quand ILS vont être abandonnés, ils vont rencontrer 2 nouveaux personnages et j'aimerais que vous décidez de qui c'est.

En sachant que :

-Ce sera un garçon et une fille de deux familles différentes.

-ces personnage seront inventés et sera le frère/sœur ou demi-frère/sœur d'un élève de Poudlard.

-Ils auront obligatoirement entre 6 et 10 ans.

-ne leur donnez pas de nom, je sais déjà comment les appeler. =P

Précisez bien les noms de leurs parents.

Merci à tous de lire cette histoire. =D

A bientôt,

Solane


End file.
